My Past, Your Present, and Her Future
by Imagi chan
Summary: Inuyasha is all grown up with his four year old daughter. Kagome died giving birth but she had a message for her daughter.


A/N My first Inuyasha fic (But I have a cute Idea for another one.) Hope you like it, it's a one shot  
  
D: This is my story as it is my idea. The characters are not mine, but I did name Kiera after my cousin. I needed a name that began with 'K' but wasn't to plain : ) Plus, Kiera is such a pretty name.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My Past Your Present and Her Future.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha watched as his daughter climbed on the play set with all the other children. They were in the park in the twentieth century- what Inuyasha used to call Kagome's world. He didn't call it Kagome's world anymore. Because it couldn't be her world if she wasn't there, in it, beside him. Kiera came running over to him "Daddy, I got a boo boo" she held up her wrist. Inuyasha noticed a tiny white scratch where her large wrist vein was. He smiled at his baby girl and kissed her arm.  
  
"All better"  
  
Kiera smiled up at him, in that way that only a four-year-old   
Could. "Thank you daddy." Her voice was cheerful and she raced back to the play set, black hair flowing behind her.  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath and scowled he hated the smell of this crowded world, but there was no way he would leave it. Kagome wanted her daughter to grow up in the future. That was the last thing she said before she died. Kagome had lost her life giving birth to their child. At first Inuyasha blamed Kiera. But when her tiny eyes stared back up at him and her tiny voice cooed he knew he was wrong. There was no way he could blame his daughter for what happened. When her little fist would ball up he would smile. 'You'll be a fighter, just like your mom.'  
  
"Daddy?" Kiera was back. "I want to go on the swings." Inuyasha nodded and followed her over to her favorite place in the park. Secretly it was Inuyasha's favorite as well. After Kagome had collected the shards she had to go home. Inuyasha had followed. 'Why are you still following me?' she had complained as he trotted behind her. 'Cuz you still have the jewel.' Kagome had huffed and walked off, Inuyasha had followed. He always would. She had come to this exact park and sat down on a swing. He had followed, sitting just as she had. 'Here' Kagome had tossed the jewel over to him. 'If you want it so bad you can have it.' Inuyasha stared at the jewel. It was there on the very swing his daughter now sat upon, that he realized he had stopped wanting the jewel a long time ago. He had then tossed it back to her. 'I changed my mind. I don't want it.' unexpectedly Kagome had already gotten up from her swing. She had thrown herself at him. The jewel had been a test, he had to prove to her that he truly loved her, and he had passed.  
  
"Daddy?" Kiera asked again. Inuyasha had stopped pushing her swing. "Daddy, do you want to go home now?" Inuyasha nodded and his daughter jumped of her swing and had grabbed his hand. "Let's go home, Daddy."  
  
Inuyasha nearly cried; his own daughter was looking after him. She was four and yet she could read him perfectly just as Kagome had been able to.  
  
Inuyasha knew that he couldn't afford to lose his daughter, he had lost far to much. Nearly just before Kagome gave birth to Kiera she had disappeared. The entire night she was gone and Inuyasha had had no idea where she was. He had cried the whole night, and yet somehow she was just magically there in the morning. She had never told him where she had gone, but she promised him that she would one day. So much for that, she had died three days later giving birth to their child.  
  
  
  
That night had been a restless night. Inuyasha couldn't sleep and apparently, neither could Kiera. "Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?" Inuyasha nodded and his precious child snuggled beneath the covers. When she was asleep Inuyasha demanded of the room in a whisper, "What are you doing right now Kagome? Where are you? And why did you leave" Inuyasha heard a giggle. One he hadn't heard in a long time. White light flared and before him stood his beautiful Kagome, looking just as she had in his last memory of him.  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha"   
  
"Kagome, is it really you?" He begged more so than asked.  
  
Kagome smiled "Yes, it's me. But I have just come to tell you some thing. My visit can not be long."  
  
"But, you're dead." Inuyasha informed her sadly.  
  
Kagome smiled again but then her eyes shifted from her husband. "Is that her?" She asked breathlessly staring at her child.  
  
"I named her Kiera, just like you wanted" Inuyasha seemed to remember something, "what is it you wanted to tell me?  
  
  
Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha, I have always been able to pass through time, but a few days before I had Kiera" Kagome smiled at her sleeping daughter "I had a visit from" Kagome paused thinking "An old friend." Kagome sighed "This friend told me that when I had my daughter my soul would pass from my body to hers. Leaving me dead. My friend gave me the chance to use a potion and take the life of my child. I didn't want to die, but I refused. My-" Kagome paused again tears sliding down her face."-Our friend told me that I needed to come visit you now. I came from the past, So I technically haven't died yet." Kagome sniffed and raised her chin. "I wanted to tell you but I was afraid you might need me more than you needed our child." Kagome took a deep breath. "Her life is more important than mine is."   
  
Inuyasha stared at his wife and then at his child. He remembered that night when Kagome had left and magically reappeared the next morning. If Kagome had told him what she told him now, he probably would have chosen her over the child. It wasn't until he had seen Kiera that he had fallen in love with her. But he loved his daughter with all his heart and he was relieved he had never been offered the chance to pick which life.  
  
Kagome moved into the bed with him, their daughter in between. Kagome saw right away the little pink jewel around her daughter's neck. "It will always protect her." She smiled knowing that fact.  
  
Inuyasha touched her arm catching her attention. "How long will you stay?"  
  
Kagome frowned "'til morning"  
  
"Please," he begged, "stay longer. Stay forever, don't leave me again." Tears welled in his eyes as he stared into hers searching.  
  
"I can't, you need me in the past, and if I'm not there I won't be able to have our child." Inuyasha understood. Like when Kagome had tried to give him the jewel on the swings this was a test. He had to prove his love for his daughter now.   
  
Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. He got the feeling she would be uncomfortable if he kissed her on the lips it would be like cheating on his past self. Inuyasha put his head on his pillow with the full intention of staying awake. If she was going to leave him in the morning he wanted to spend ever second with her. As Inuyasha drifted off to sleep he remembered something. "Who's 'our friend'?" He asked sleepily.  
  
Kagome smiled at her Inuyasha. Coming to the future proved to her that she would die bearing her child. That she wouldn't grow old with her husband. "Kikyo. Her spirit came to me. Just like mine came to you." Though Kagome spoke to her husband she looked at her daughter as she spoke. She told her baby, her little girl, and you will have to except the same fate one day and tell the same thing to your future. Whatever it may be.  
  
That morning when Inuyasha woke he felt alone. With one glance at his daughter he knew he wasn't. Because his wife was gone, but she would forever live in spirit inside his daughter, and he would be able to watch her grow into a beautiful princess becoming more and more like her mother every day.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End. Actually If anyone is interested and asks for a sequel I will be glad to continue!  
I hope that wasn't confusing and I hope you cried (That sounds wrong!!) but I nearly cried when I was writing this. And I am the writer!! I probably made it all confusing and messed up, but oh well. Tell me how I did. Read and Review. 


End file.
